lgbtwikiaorg-20200222-history
Stanley Street, Liverpool
thumb|300px|Stanley Street - The main street in Liverpool's Gay Quarter Stanley Street, in Liverpool City Centre, runs south between Dale Street and Whitechapel. As well as being home to numerous businesses ranging from Estate agents to Solicitors, some residents live in apartments in upper floors of some of the buildings. As part of Big Dig, the southern half of the street between Whitechapel and Victoria Street was repaved in 2007, and is used as a taxi-rank serving Liverpool's central shopping district. Local Gay Community Stanley Street is also very much a focal point for Liverpool's LGBT community and is home to a cluster of gay bars and clubs between Dale St and Victoria Street. Stanley Street is the main street in the Liverpool Gay Quarter. |thumb|300px|left|The Lisbon Pub, Grade II listed, ornate ceiling In response to campaigns from members of Liverpool's LGBT community, including Councillor Steve Radford, of Liverpool based Liberal Party (UK, 1989),'Gay Group urges city to embrace pink pound', Liverpool Daily Post, September 27th, 2005 Liverpool City Council, is considering the partial pedestrianisation of Stanley Street, between Victoria Street and Dale Street. With the use of rising automatic hydraulic bollards after 6pm, it is hoped the scheme will enhance the night time leisure experience of Liverpool's Gay Quarter. Many in Liverpool's gay community hope that Stanley Street could eventually become Liverpool's answer to Canal Street (Manchester), home to Manchester's Gay Village. In June 2008, a public consultation began on the pedestrianisation of Stanley Street, (see Liverpool Echo 26th June 2008), and the City Council will consider how to precede with its plans based on the outcome of the consultation. The longest established gay venue on the corner of Stanley Street/Victora Street is 'The Lisbon', housed in a Grade II listed building, just below street level. Its unique ceiling is arguably its most admirable feature, and is often the first thing people notice when inside. The other bars on Stanley Street tend to be newer additions to the gay scene, the newest of which is 'Q-Club' - home to Manchester's legendary gay club night 'Poptastic'. The Beatles thumb|Eleanor Rigby Statue, Stanley Street Stanley Street also gains considerable interest from Beatles fans, due to its close proximity to the Mathew Street Quarter (home of The Cavern Club), and is the location of a statue in honour of Eleanor Rigby, designed by London musician and artist Tommy Steele. The statue is dedicated to "All the lonely people", and was donated to the City of Liverpool in 1982 as a tribute to The Beatles. A hotel called 'The Eleanor Rigby Hotel' is also located here click here for website At the time when The Beatles were performing in Liverpool, Stanley Street was the site of Hessy's Music Store, one of the city's biggest music retailers. It was here that Mimi Smith (John Lennon's aunt), bought Lennon his first guitar in 1957.Harry, B. (1992) The ultimate Beatles encyclopedia. London: Virgin Books. p. 618 The street has also been home to an independent radio station, Radio City. History There are several Grade II Listed buildings in Stanley Street (see Listed buildings in Liverpool), due to their local historical importance. Many of the buildings are former warehouses, and are testament to Liverpool's industrial past. Stanley Street was also the location for Liverpool's first synagogue,Liverpool Old Hebrew Congregation, Liverpool Record Office, Ref: 296 OHC in existence in the 1750s. The synagogue no longer stands, but a special commemorative plaque was unveiled in 2008 in Whitechapel, close to the original spot of the synagogue.'Metquarter plaque tribute to city’s first synagogue', Liverpool Echo, July 8th 2008 References Category:Streets in Liverpool Category:Gay villages in the United Kingdom Category:The Beatles